


Car Rides Suck

by Ace_Omo_Lover



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Omo_Lover/pseuds/Ace_Omo_Lover
Summary: Nico wets himself while him and Will are stuck in traffic





	Car Rides Suck

Nico knew that he should have gone to the bathroom before they left the mall. He had to go for a while but it wasn't really a problem until right now. He couldn't think of anything aside from how badly he needed to pee. Being in a car definitely wasn't helping, with the bumpy road, and a seatbelt pressing into his bladder. 

He wanted nothing more than to be able to grab himself and bounce up and down, but he couldn't act like a little kid with Will sitting next to him in the driver's seat. He could hear Will voice now "I told you that you should go before we left", no Nico couldn't let him know about the situation he was in.

He tried to distract himself by watching the trees fly by as they drove past. Suddenly the car hit a bump and Nico's bladder spasmed from the sudden jolt. He was able to stay in control, but Will had noticed that something was wrong, Nico was facing down with his eyes squeezed shut and his fists clenched so tightly on his thighs that his knuckles were white.

"Nico?" Will asked cautiously, "Are you okay?"

It took Nico a moment to register the question "Y-yeah, just car sick I guess"

Will knew he was lying, but he didn't press it because it would just make things worse. 

Nico was beginning to realize just how bad his situation really was, he almost lost it back there and it was going to take twenty more minutes to get back to camp. He was considering asking Will to just stop somewhere so he could go. He was about to say something when he realized that the car was no longer moving, there were cars on all sides of them. 

"Why isn't traffic moving?" He asked Will, who was looking at his phone.

"Looks like there was a car crash, could be another hour till we get through here"

Nico bit his lip nervously, he knew that he wouldn't last another hour. Will looked up to see the distressed look on Nico's face. 

"Seriously, Neeks. What's wrong?" 

"I, um, just need t-" Nico was cut off by a wave of intense pain. He slammed his hands into his crotch, not caring that Will could see anymore.

"You have to pee" Will guessed.

Nico gave a small nod. Will knew it must be really bad, Nico almost never allowed himself to seem vulnerable like this. He guessed the son of Hades would last another five minutes tops.

"You can't hold it in like this," Will warned. "You could hurt yourself"

"I can hold it till we get back to camp" Nico replied.

They both knew that he couldn't. Nico still was grabbing his crotch with both hands and every muscle in his body was tensed.

"We're going to be sitting here a while, we might as well undo your seat belt so it's not pressing on you anymore" Will pointed out, reaching over to unbuckle Nico's belt. 

He looked at the top of his jeans where the bulge from his overfilled bladder was clearly noticeable. "Do you want to unbutton your jeans too, it might help"

"Um, yeah. I'll try it" 

He moved his hands to the button of his pants and "Shit"

He shoved his hands back into his crotch, he felt his pants begin to grow warm and wet. He stopped the stream but he knew there was a noticeable wet spot on the front of his jeans.

"Will, I don't think I can..." his voice trailed off.

"It's okay, just don't hurt yourself"

Trafic had begun to inch forward slowly, so Will had to return his focus to driving. Nico, on the other hand, couldn't focus on anything other than trying not to piss himself in front of Will. He hadn't had an accident since before he lived in Lotus Hotel, he had just turned 18 he wasn't a kid anymore, he could hold his pee.

Will kept looking over at Nico whenever he could, he was leaning slightly forward his hands pressed tightly between his legs, every muscle in his body was so tense that he was shaking. Traffic was still slow but it was moving enough that he couldn't really keep watching Nico.

"Shit!" Nico exclaimed, "No, no, no...."

Nico was unable to move as warm pee poured out of him, covering his hands, soaking his pants, pooling in the seat beneath him, and then finally pattering onto the floor. He felt tears forming in his eyes, he didn't want Will to think he was even more of a baby so he turned, with a humiliating squishing sound, towards the window. He couldn't believe he just peed himself, like a two-year-old, in front of his boyfriend. Will knew he didn't want to talk, so they drove the rest of the way back to camp in silence.

They drove into the camp just after dinner had ended, most campers were at the campfire. Will jumped out of the car and grabbed his jacket from the back seat, he walked around and opened up Nico's door.

"Here, wrap this around your waist" Will spoke softly, in case anyone was nearby.

Nico looked up, his eyes red from crying "B-but it'll get dirty"

"It's fine, I was going to have to wash it soon anyway"

Nico stood up and took the jacket out of Will's hand. He carefully tied it around his waist.

"Okay, walk behind me. It's getting dark, but just to be sure no one will notice"

Nico was thankful for how kind Will was being, but he felt like he didn't deserve it. Despite that, he followed close behind him holding his hand. They got to the Hades cabin without running into anyone else. Will opened the door and lead Nico inside to the bathroom and turned on the shower so the water could warm up.

"Why are you doing this?" Nico asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you being so nice? I just pissed myself in your car, I'm disgusting. Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you for a basic human function. Everyone pees, and it's not your fault that we got stuck in traffic. I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself," Will replied, checking the water. "I'm going to go tell Chiron why we were late"

Will closed the door as he left and Nico peeled off his wet clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor, and he stepped into the shower. When he got out he found his dirty clothes were gone and a pair of p.j.'s on the counter.

He got dressed and walked out of the bathroom to find Will laying on his bed looking at his phone. When Nico opened the door he looked up and smiled softly. Nico laid down next to him, resting his head on the other boy's chest. Will slowly ran his fingers through Nico's black hair.

He buried his face in Will's shirt and whispered "I love you"


End file.
